Because of Badminton
by PIGLATYPUS
Summary: "ketika kejadian itu berawal dari badminton" baekyeol FF/ YAOI


~BECAUSE OF BADMINTON~

Author : saya BIBA

warning : YAOI! NC 17-21! Abal! Typos, OOC, bahasa aneh, huruf kapital nggak beraturan, alur gajelas, dll.

Pair : ChanBaek (chanyeol-baekhyun) / BaekYeol

rating : M!

disclaimer : semua yang ada di sini hanya milik Tuhan. saya cuma pinjem nama mereka buat dimasukin di ff saya.

a/n : FF NC pertama saya. Maaf nggak kalo nggak hot. Terinspirasi dari lihat GIF-nya taemin nggak sengaja ngegerakin raket, eh kena 'anu'nya minho.

Seperti biasa, Komentarnya sangat dibutuhkan lho. Oh ya satu lagi, saya masih kelas 8 SMP. Masih umur 14, tapi pikirannya udah yadong banget. Saya bayangin kissmark-nya sehun di badannya luhan itu sebelah mana ya? Punggung? Dada? Apa perut? Apa leher? Apa di bagian lain?  
Dari pada otak saya makin yadong, mendingan langsung baca aja deh.

Jangan jadi PLAGIATOR! Oke?

dan jangan jadi SR ya? Kalo saya baca komentar kalian itu rasanya seneeeng banget.

~BECAUSE OF BADMINTON~

* * *

Hari ini begitu cerah untuk berolahraga bagi semua member EXO-K. Karena memang hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal, maka mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan bersantainya.

"baekkie-ah, sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini? Menonton TV terus itu menjenuhkan."

"kau mau olahraga?" tanya Baekhyun.

"terserah, pokoknya kalau olahraganya sama baekkie aku sih setuju saja." kata Chanyeol sambil mencium leher baekhyun. Karena duduk mereka bersebelahan, tidak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk 'melahap' leher Baekhyun yang lezat itu.

"jangan.. Di sini!" baekhyun menyingkirkan kepala chanyeol dari lehernya.

"jadi, kau mau di mana? Di kasur? Di toilet? Atau di dapur?"

baekhyun bingung, sejak kapan namjachingu-nya menjadi se-pervert ini? Sejak beberapa bulan berpacaran, Chanyeol tidak pernah se-agresif ini padanya.

"jadi tidak olahraganya?" kata Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeolpun mengangguk tanda menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun.

"tapi mau olahraga apa?"

"basket?"

"jangan, yeollie-ah! Nanti kau tambah tinggi! Aku tidak mau kau bertambah tinggi lagi, nanti aku malah terlihat makin pendek." ucap baekhyun sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"berenang bagaimana? Biar aku bisa melihat tubuh sexy baekkie yang sedang terkena air. Apa lagi dengan memasang wajah sexy. Ah.. Aku tidak tahan." kata chanyeol sambil menampakkan wajah mesum di hadapan baekhyun.

"jangan berpikir macam-macam! Bagaimana kalau bulutangkis?"

chanyeol sedikit menerka-nerka perkataan Baekhyun. Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah lama ia tidak bermain bulutangkis.

"oke! Tapi kita olahraganya di mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"gampang! Cepat ganti bajumu dan bawa keperluanmu. Aku juga akan berganti baju." kata baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun dengan cepat lengannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"boleh aku ikut?"

"TIDAK!"

* * *

"gedungnya besar ya?" tanya chanyeol

"sudah, cepat taruh barang bawaanmu." kata baekhyun yang sudah siap bermain bulutangkis. Terlihat ia sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"baekkie serius sekali sih."

"biarin. Hweek!" kata baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, merekapun memulai pertandingan bulutangkis itu. Terlihat sekali jika Baekhyun sangat serius dalam permainan.

Sedangkan chanyeol? Jangan tanyakan padaku. Dari dulu dia tidak pernah serius kan?

"yak! Smash-an mu terlalu tinggi Yeollie! Aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya." kata baekhyun memberhentikan permainan.

"tidak terlalu tinggi kok."

"kau mau menghinaku ya?" baekhyun mulai mengeraskan suaranya, bagaimanapun perkataan Chanyeol tadi tidak secara langsung mengatakan bahwa "kau pendek, hyung".

"yah! Baekkie jangan marah dong. Oke, aku tidak akan main men-smash mu lagi. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh men-smash ku. Oke?"

"benarkah?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kemudian chanyeolpun mengiyakannya.

"haha! Tunggulah pembalasanku park chanyeol!"

permainanpun berjalan kembali, namun kali ini baekhyunlah yang paling dominan. Beberapa kali ia men-smash chanyeol tapi dapat ditangkisnya. Dan hal itu membuat baekhyun kesal bukan main.

"ha! Rasakan ini park chanyeol!" baekhyunpun memukul cock dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa.

Kali ini chanyeol tak dapat menangkisnya. Bukan karena kekuatan pukulan baekhyun yang terlalu keras, melainkan cocknya mendarat mulus di..

Juniornya yang besar itu.

"yak! Park chanyeol? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kata baekhyun panic sambil menghampiri chanyeol.

Entah karena refleks atau apa, baekhyun dengan paniknya memegang 'junior' chanyeol yang terkena cock tadi.

"apa itu sakit yeollie-ah?" tanya baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih menempel pada 'junior' chanyeol.

Sedangkan chanyeol? Dia hanya terperangah dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya ini. Tumben sekali baekhyun 'agresif' -tiba muncul pikiran nakal chanyeol.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah tindakan baekhyun tidak tergolong agresif?

Hey! Itu cuma refleks park chanyeol!

"aduh! Sakit sekali baekkie-ah! Ya Tuhan! Aduuuh~" kata chanyeol pura-pura kesakitan.

"aku tidak bermaksud Yeollie-ah. Aku minta maaf.."

"aduuuh~ sakit sekali baekkie-ah. Kau harus tanggung jawab! Atau aku akan menuntutmu!"

"ya! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apapun asalkan kau jangan menuntutku." kata baekhyun memelas.

"kita lihat saja nanti di dorm."

* * *

"yeollie-ah! Jangan marah. Aku kan sudah meminta maaf." kata baekhyun sambil mengekor pada chanyeol saat memasuki dorm.

"kenapa mereka?" tanya D.O

"jangan hiraukan mereka, chagi. Pasti nanti baikan dan berakhir dengan desahan-desahan di kamar mereka." kata Kai dengan entangnya.

"hey! Kau masih di bawah umur!"

"mau kubuktikan jika aku sudah dewasa chagi?"

"aa.. Apa maksudmu?" tanya D.O mulai panik dan berjalan mundur menghindari Kai.

"tenang saja, nanti aku tidak akan 'bermain' kasar kok. Kau pasti menyukainya."

"kyaaaa! Apa yang akan kau lakukan kim jongin! Lepaskan aku!" teriak D.O saat menyadari bahwa Kai menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

Kembali kepada permasalahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"saatnya untuk bertanggung jawab Baekkie-ah."perlahan-lahan chanyeol mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. "a.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya baekhyun panik dan mulai mengambil langkah mundur.

"ssst.. Tenang saja, kau pasti akan menyukainya, chagi. Nikmati saja." chanyeolpun mulai menyerang leher menggoda baekhyun dalam keadaan berdiri.

"ch.. Chhaaan.. Yeoll.. Aaahhhh.." baekhyun mulai mendesah saat merasakan bibir chanyeol bermain-main di lehernya.

Bibir chanyeolpun berangsur naik menuju daun telinga baekhyun. Menjilat dan membisikkan kata-kata nakal padanya. Baekhyunpun hanya bisa mendesah menikmati setiap sentuhan manis yang diberikan chanyeol.

"kau tahu baekkie-ah? Sejak tadi kau sangat menggairahkan.. Apa lagi saat kau melakukan ini padaku.." perkataan chanyeol terhenti sesaat untuk memegang 'junior' baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menegak karena ulah chanyeol.

"ngggghhhhh.." desah baekhyun.

"kau menyukainya, chagi?" tanya chanyeol yang disertai anggukan pasrah baekhyun.

"baiklah, akan kubuat kau lebih menikmatinya."

tangan chanyeol menyusup masuk di balik kaus baekhyun. Mencari-cari tonjolan kecil sensitif yang menggoda untuk dimainkan itu. "paarrk.. Chaaan.. Ahhh.."

setelah puas bermain-main dengan nipple baekhyun, tangan chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam celana pendek yang dikenakan baekhyun dan menyentuh bagian-bagian yang ada di dalam sana.

"jjaanga.. Ahhhh.. Menggodaku.. Park ngghhh chan.. Yeol.."

"nikmati saja, chagi. Kau pasti menyukainya." chanyeolpun segera melahap bibir baekhyun tanpa ampun. Melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir baekhyun untuk meminta izin lidahnya masuk lebih dalam.

"mpphhh.. Nghh.." Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti setiap permainan manis chanyeol. Mereka saling bertukar saliva, lidah mereka beradu untuk menjadi yang paling dominan.

"ngghhhh.. Aahhhhh.."

"aku tidak kuat, chagi. Kita lanjutkan di kasur saja." kemudian merekapun menuju kasur tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"tahan sedikit chagi. Mungkin ini akan sakit." kata chanyeol sambil membuka bawahan baekhyun.

"tahan, chagi."

perlahan-lahan chanyeol memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole sempit baekhyun. "ssaa.. Kkiiit.. Arghhh.." erang baekhyun. Kemudian chanyeolpun menenangkan baekhyun dengan membisikkan kata-kata romantis di telinga baekhyun, sesakali mencium dan menghisap leher baekhyun untuk membuatnya nyaman

"enghhhh.."

setelah dirasa hole baekhyun sudah dapat menampung 'junior' besar chanyeol, iapun segera memasukkan miliknya secara perlahan.

"ssaaa.. kiiitth.."

chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk memberi celah baekhyun bernafas. "tahan chagi."

tangan chanyeolpun tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mengelus dan menggoda 'junior' milik baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"masukkan.. Chagi.. Aku.. Tidak kuat lagi... Aahhhh.." kata baekhyun sambil menggeliat liar.

"ngghhhhh.." erang baekhyun saat milik chanyeol seutuhnya masuk dalam hole-nya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa, chagi? jika kau kesakitan kita hentikan saja permainan ini." kata chanyeol.

baekhyun menatap chanyeol nanar. Keadaannya sekarang sudah sangat bergairah, mana mau ia memberhentikan keadaan ini. "lanjutkan.."

sementara di luar sana, terlihat D.O dan Kai yang sedang menguping kegiatan baekhyun dan chanyeol di dalam sana.

* * *

"argh! Pelan sedikit yeollie-ah!" teriak baekyun dari dalam sana.

"chagi?" tanya Kai pada D.O

"apa?"

"apa Chanyeol-hyung bermain terlalu keras ya pada Baekhyun-hyung?" tanya Kai dengan polosnya.

"kenapa kau tanyakan padaku?"

"tapi hyung, seperti itu apakah sakit?" tanya kai lagi.

"tentu! Kau sih tidak pernah merasakan. Apa lagi cara 'bermain'mu kasar. Aku sampai tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar hingga beberapa hari. Tadi kau berjanji bermain lembut. Tapi nyatanya tidak." ucap D.O panjang lebar yang ditanggapi Kai dengan senyuman polosnya.

"baiklah. Kau mau mencobanya lagi, hyung?"

"mencoba apa?"

"mencoba seperti mereka. Aku berjanji! Tidak akan main kasar lagi. Hanya satu ronde lagi, chagi. Mau ya?" kata kai dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"tidak mau!"

"bbuing~ bbuing~" yah, senjata rahasia kaipun dikeluarkan. Yaitu jurus aegyo-nya.

"baiklah.. Baiklah.. Hanya satu ronde."

"yes! Aku mcencintaimu, chagi. Muuuah." kata kai sambil mengecup pipi tembam D.O.

* * *

"nggghhhh..." desah baekhyun saat merasakan 'juniornya' masuk ke dalam mulut chanyeol.

"akkk.. kkuu.. tidak kuat lagi.. arghhhhhh.."

Cairan putih baekhyun-pun memenuhi setiap rongga mulut cahnyeol saat ini. Chanyeol sengaja tak menelan cairan baekhyun, karena ia ingin berbagi dengannya. Segera ia melumat bibir baekhyun dan menyalurkan cairan putih itu secara perlahan. "mmpphhh.."

Lumatan-lumatan itu kini makin bergairah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. "aku belum puas, baby." Kata chanyeol kemudian menjilat dan melumat leher baekhyun. Sekali lagi ia hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan chanyeol padanya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri pula bahwa ia menyukai permainan ini.

Chanyeol masih sibuk memberi tanda di setiap inchi kulit mulus baekhyun, sesekali membelai 'junior' baekhyun yang menegak kembali. Memberikan sensasi luar biasa bagi baekhyun.

6 jam kemudian…

"aku lelah, yeollie-ah." kata baekhyun lemas. Bagaimana tidak lemas, mereka 'bermain' sampai 10 ronde.

"ini hukuman bagimu, chagi. Jangan pernah menggodaku lagi, kau itu menggairahkan. Kau tahu?" kata chanyeol sembari mengecup lembut dahi baekhyun.

"aku tak pernah menggodamu, kok."

"kapan? Kau selalu menggodaku chagi. Apalagi yang tadi, saat tanganmu memegang 'milikku'. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." jelas chanyeol.

"aku tidak menggodamu."

"Kau menggodaku!"

"baiklah, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi."

"tapi jika kau tidak menggodaku, aku juga tidak mau. Apa lagi jika kau menggoda kris-hyung. Aku tidak rela!"

"kau cemburu?" tanya baekhyun menggoda chanyeol. "tentu! Kedekatan kalian membuatku marah! Yang boleh menyentuhmu, memelukmu, menciummu, dan menikmati semua lekuk tubuhmu hanya aku! AKU!" kata chanyeol penuh penegasan. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah namjachingu-nya ini hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

**FIN~**

* * *

a/n : gimana? Nggak hot yah? Iya deh iya nggak hot. Entar saya kepikiran bikin ff ChanBaek NC lagi yang lebih HOT. Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau saran gimana ke-hot-an skuel ff ini, silahkan kirim email ke : manusiasetengahbabon 

atau bisa DM ke twitter saya : SayaBIBA

buat Sesepuh (kalau baca ff ini) saya kena karma! Dulu saya nggak begitu suka sama ff NC. Tapi sekarang? Jangan Tanya lagi! Sekarang saya suka banget! Apa lagi FFnya YAOI! Beeeh~ saya makin suka.

Review please


End file.
